Kleptomaniac
by Frappegurl777
Summary: New girl in town, Eris finds her way in the city and got lost and broke. Her only means of survival was stealing. He came across Gon and Killua one day and stole Gon's hunter license. How will things turn out? KilluaxOC. For a change.
1. Prologue

**FrappeG: Hey readers, I was finally able to write a bit about Kleptomaniac. Starting out with a short prologue, hope you get interested. To those who want a break from GonxKillua shounen-ai and yaoi, read this. They're completely male in this story, I promise you.**

**Yume: I hope you won't mess this story up, as you often do. **

**-FrappeG glares at Yume-**

**FrappeG: Ignore her, readers. Moving on...**

**Story does not go along with the HxH series nor the manga's storyline. It was so long ago that I watched it and I forgot what happened.**

**Yume: You're just too lazy to look up what happened in the anime again, admit it!**

**FrappeG: Yume, how dare you!? Why'd you have to be so pessimistic! **

**-FrappeG sighs-**

**FrappeG: Anyway, I still remember the characters. Which I think is what really matters. I also find it tiring to base the story on a hunter exam scenario... so I had to put on a new plot somehow. **

**Yume: Reminder: To those who read 'The Curious Case of Ryuuga Hideki', recall that Killua appeared there. This story is somewhat a crossover with that one.**

**X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hunterxhunter at all. That's why it's called a fanfic, duh! ENJOY!!!**

**_The italized sentences signify the character's thoughts._**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**X_Killua X Eris_X**

**Eris**

The busy streets of the city along with its intertwined wires, humongous billboards, tall skyscrapers glinting with its shiny window glasses and the hectic inhabitants looked populated.

There was noise and honks everywhere, diverse forms of vehicles pass here and there. In the midst of everything was a petite girl climbing atop a lamp post. She motioned her eyes assessing her surroundings like an owl searching its prey. What is she looking for?

"HA! There it is! The department store!!!"

She was out foraging.

_My name is Sierra Creed. My friends call me Eris. Right now, I'm alone in this city and I find it hard to look around since people are always getting in my way. With the unstoppable crowd that seem to move perpetually I have no choice but to carry myself to higher ground, in other words, the lamppost. Blame my short stature. I'm only five feet._

Eris slid down the post easily, completely ignorant to the weird stares she's getting. Food is her major priority for now. Who cares what they think?

_I'm on my way to the department store. I reached for my pocket and found out that my coin purse is empty. DARN! How am I going to get provisions if I don't have money? I adjusted my shoulder back as I shrugged. What do I do now?_

Eris looked around her. People in cities only care about themselves. Out here, it was 'the survival of the fittest.' Not one of them cares to look, stop and listen to a person in need. Meaning: Eris has no one to turn to but her self.

_I'm lost, hungry and shelter-less. Within my first three days in the city, all of my money is spent. I spent too much on food and comics. Now I know why saving money becomes a crisis when you're out of it. _

Eris clutched at her growling stomach.

_I'm going to die in the middle of this crowd…Starved._

The horizon was getting blurry, Eris shook her head but it only made her dizzier. _Dying slowly, is this God's punishment?_

Just then Eris noticed a pickpocket yards from her, Oh yes. Even at her current condition her eyes are capable of 20/20 vision though it tends to get blurry when she's hungry. She focused all her senses into her eyes forgetting her nagging appetite.

_Luck! That pickpocket is going to be the means of my salvation!_

Eris straightened herself to walk casually like the rest of the population. She was doing her best to be sneaky enough to bump into the pickpocket as if by accident. She muttered sorry and the pickpocket replied a no problem.

He grinned evilly after turning his back from Eris. He just stole her coin purse. Before he got to business once more to open up the bags and purses of unsuspecting victims, he realized that the girl's coin purse was empty.

Useless he thought. So what? He's got more inside his bag. One empty pocket won't hurt.

The guy, chuckling in contentment of his stealing tricks, reached inside his bag to behold on his latest loots only to feel nothing inside of it.

"Hey! Where'd it go? My loots…"

"Hold it right there young man, you're coming with us!" Two police officers went after him, swinging their handcuffs for him to see. Though he was brisk in movement, with the crowd stagnant on their feet owing to traffic, it took only a matter of time for the cops to succeed in apprehending him.

"NOOO!!!" the pick pocket cried out.

Meanwhile, Eris was inside the department store carrying with her a dozen purses which she took from the pickpocket's bag. She put the rest of them inside her shoulder bag as she paced across the store to search for commercial 'Jjampong noodles'. Spicy foods had always been her favorite.

While paying the cashier by the counter she caught a glimpse of a wanted poster at the wall behind the clerk. The picture had the same face as the pickpocket earlier.

_So he's been doing business for a long time around this part_. Eris thought with a giggle.

* * *

**Killua**

"Gon, get that ass of yours moving!" shouted an impatient teenage boy.

"I-I'm trying, Killua…UMPH!!" a wide-eyed boy responded with a grunt as he tried to squeeze himself through the train's door.

The train station was a very populated place. Gon was not used to the inadequacy of space considering he lived from a far away place called Whale Island. Naturally, Gon would have to adjust to his new environment. This is the big city, far different from his peaceful hometown.

"Gon, Killua, I need a little help here." Demanded Gon's aunt, Mito. She was a middle aged woman with a kind face, sharp green eyes and auburn short hair. She's usually nice. But now, she was getting cranky because the crowd and the heavy mallets and bags she's carrying tire her.

The other boy Killua sighed in utter boredom.

_I am Killua Zaoldyeck. As you can see, Gon, aunt Mito and I are off to move to this city where Aunt Mito planned to establish a restaurant. Gon and I are out from busy hunter business for the meantime. We opted to help aunt Mito settle in to the new place. Well…compared to our previous way of life, this new adventure seems rather easy and not to mention BORING._

_There is not much enjoyment in working at a restaurant, being a waiter, taking down orders, greeting customers and giving them the bills. It's so simple, a child could do it! Maybe staying in Whale Island would be much pleasurable like spending time training with Gon in the woods for training. But then again, aunt Mito was too insistent to be here…_

Killua stood there for awhile, contemplating his complaints rather than speak them. He resisted blurting it for he did not want to get on aunt Mito's moody side. She would scold him like a mother out to discipline her spoiled little child. Slowly he turned to his companion's direction and helped Gon carry the loads.

"We're coming, Konoha Beach!" Aunt Mito cheered. She led the two boys, focusing on her map. Gon and Killua carried her enormous baggage without sweat. It is only natural for hunters, such as them, to possess such strength.

_Well… Let's hope all of this won't be as boring as I dreaded..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Kleptomania is officially defined as the irresistible urge to steal items that you don't need and that usually have little value. It is a serious mental disorder.**

**Eris does not have this mental disorder. Though she steals a lot like a maniac, she does it with pleasure and she even considered it a hobby. Unlike real Kleptomaniacs who don't compulsively steal for personal gain but because of an inexplicable urge.**

**This prologue is designed to give readers a little background about the two characters, Eris and Killua, who will basically have their POV shifted from time to time.**

**This fanfic, I remind you, does not follow the HunterXHunter storyline for I plan on a different story altogether. The only retained elements of the anime that are shown here are the characters namely Gon and Killua. More of them may be coming soon after if I get any ideas.**

**^^ Thank you, readers, for reading this fan fiction! And to those who waited (assuming you did wait for not uploading the next chapter in ages. But don't worry; I'm working on the next chapter rest assured this story is not abandoned. I'm just too preoccupied writing 'Curious Case')**


	2. Crossing Paths

_Disclaimer: I don't own HxH and neither do I own Black-eyed-peas' let's get it started/ let's get retarded song._

**FrappeG: Hey, It's me again!**

**Yume: Talk about guts, she doesn't have the slightest shame for not updating this fanfic in ages.**

**FrappeG: :P**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

**X_Crossing paths_X**

After hours of transport, the group had finally arrived and moved in to their new home. The restaurant was a two-storey building, with the lower floor as its restaurant and the upper floor consisting Aunt Mito, Killua and Gon's rooms. It was situated by the white sandy beaches of Konoha. The building's previous owner, who was a distant friend of Mito, had sold the building to her after it went bankrupt.

It took three days redecorating the place. First they had to scrub and sweep the floors clean, dusting the furniture and setting their clothes in their respective wardrobes.

Just when the boys were able to lay their backs on their comfy beds, Aunt Mito had appeared at their room's door ordering them to buy some groceries.

"Be sure to pick only the best quality meat and the freshest crops! We need to give our best on our first opening!" Aunt Mito reminded them.

Gon and Killua groaned but conceded to follow her instructions. She gave them a kind smile, told them to return before six in the evening and thanked them for being so cooperative after she handed the list of things to buy.

"For your hard work, we're having beef stew tonight!" Mito decided to offer some reimbursement; after all, the fellows deserved it.

"YESSS!!!!" Killua and Gon jumped happily. They quickly changed clothes and set off. The thought of having stew for dinner was enough to motivate and energize the two.

* * *

"Lettuce…tomatoes…beef…carrots…" Gon glanced at paper bag containing his recently bought groceries and then he glanced at Aunt Mito's list. "Check!"

"Well, that's about everything!" Killua said.

"Yep!" Gon's eyes widened with anticipation for the image of hot beef stew to be on their table that evening fleeted in his mind.

"Gon, you're drooling." Killua chuckled. "Hey, it's still four in the afternoon! You thinking what I'm thinking?" Killua nudged Gon. The latter merely looked at Killua with utter confusion. Killua's Cheshire cat smile sent Gon's eyebrows to arch.

"What are we thinking…? Or rather, what are YOU thinking!?" Gon said frustrated.

Killua grunted, annoyed by Gon's ignorance. "I'm only trying to say, that we have two hours left to roam this city!"

"Slack off in other words!" Gon said, stomping off to the general direction of Konoha beach. "Let's go, Aunt Mito wants as to be back by six!"

"Exactly!" Killua pointed out, he grabbed Gon's shoulder spinning him over to face the opposite direction, which was the city. Gon narrowed his eyes at Killua, knowing the mischievous albino was up to no good.

Killua put an arm on Gon's shoulders as if to gain his friend's approval. "C'mon, Gon! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Gon was hesitant for a moment but he eventually agreed.

"Well… I guess it will be okay… But only just for a few minutes!!!"

* * *

At central park, a tiny figure sat by the park's fountain. She was going over her shoulder bag seem to be looking for the last remains of the stolen wallets. A look of distress planted its way to her face as she discovered that the she was out of cash… again.

"I'm running out of provisions…" Eris mumbled and sighed afterwards. It's been a week since she arrived in the city but still she was jobless, shelter-less and obviously penniless.

Standing abruptly, she scooted back and forth, kicking the ground and blaming herself for being such a careless with money.

"Damn it…Looks like I have to steal my way out of this dilemma again." She smiled slyly to herself. Getting energized by the brilliant idea of using her hobby as a means to survive, she stretched her arms and legs to ready her body for some intense sneaking maneuvers.

"Let's get it started! Let's get it started in here!!!" She sang the black-eyed-peas song and bopped and danced as she made her way to the crowded streets which she was sure would provide her with a number of victims to steal from.

* * *

"Killua stop gambling!" The noise, the crowd and the acrid smoke that intensified inside the casino sent stars to spin in Gon's vision. He disliked being in such a place for too long, though Killua doesn't have much problem with his surroundings unlike him.

"Gon, just a little bit more!" Killua said determinably, staring intently at his losing card over a poker game table with other gambling mustache abundant old men.

"No! Stop it now! You are already losing!" Gon added. The plump old man gazed at Gon annoyingly. His face red with too much liquor and wrinkled in years of cigarette smoking and he looks as if he was suffocating in his neat yet overly tight purple suit.

Gon had to literally drag his friend away from the slot machine despite Killua's protests. All of the men whom Killua played with were grumpy but did not react further. Maybe they thought Killua was a perfect gambling addict to fool around with and not having him around anymore would make the game less amusing.

As soon as they were out of the casino, Gon had given Killua the daggers as if to say 'I knew you could not be trusted'.

"Alright! My mistake! But you could have at least let me finish my game!"

"Forget your game! I am taking you back to Aunt Mito whether you like it or not!"

"Fine! Fine!"

Both furious with the other, Killua and Gon had not spoken to each other thereafter. Closely they crossed the road along with other civilians, close enough to be companions but far enough to be taken as much as strangers.

Little did they know that a pickpocket had reached her crafty little hands inside Gon's backpack taking hold of Gon's wallet and along with it, his precious hunter's license.

* * *

**FrappeG: So how was it? Was it worth the wait? ;3**

**Yume: I doubt it  
**


	3. Chase

_Here's the following chapter, I know it's not much, but i hope you guys enjoy it!! I used lines to indicate a change of POV of Killua and Eris!_

**Chapter 2**

**X_Chase_X**

**

* * *

**

Eris grinned mischievously at her latest accomplishment. Slowly, she dragged her hand out, gripping the wallet in between her fingers tightly.

_This is going to be so good! I can smell so much fortune from this wallet!_

As odd as it may be, Eris had the ability to smell the value of any given item. The more valuable and worthwhile an item is, the better it would smell. According to Eris' nose, she could smell fortune as abundant and blissful as the heavenly fragrance of a thousand roses in the meadows.

The boy with the odd white, spiky hair ahead of her, however, had somehow sensed her presence and looked quickly in her direction. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw her attempting to steal from his friend's backpack. Spotted red-handed she was, evidenced hardly by her hands over the boy's companion wallet, and for that moment, their eyes locked with each other.

Anger in his eyes collided with the surprise in hers, a mixture of emotions that bid disaster. Eris' limbs seemed to be paralyzed. The boy's eyes had a stare as powerful as a killer. He was the very first person she had ever known to possess such eyes. She shook herself mentally; this is not the time to go gaga over albino's beautiful purple eyes, (though she always presumed that those who have the condition possess red eyes) it was time for her to flee… and fast!

"GON!!! BEHIND YOU!!!"

"Oh, shit!!!" Eris cursed. This would have been the first time she was ever caught stealing by her victim. She backed away as quickly as she could but then it was too late. The boy had seen her and warned his friend 'Gon', now this 'Gon' had turned to her with rounded eyes flashing in full alarm.

Without any more thought, she broke into a sprint, slipping though the dense crowd. Even with her rather small stature, she bumped people, moved them out of her way as she was desperate not to be caught.

"She's quick! Don't lose her!"

She wasn't sure who had said it, was it the albino or the brunette boy? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that they were exceptionally fast as well, they were closing in and if she didn't muster enough speed, she would be in a hell lot of trouble.

The crowd had thinned it would seem and beyond she could make out the park where she had been a while ago. If only she could go there, the trees, the skaters and other civilians would impede her pursuers she prayed.

* * *

"DARN IT!" Killua swore under his breath. The perpetrator, to his wonder, was awfully swift even for him, an assassin built on speed, agility and strength. Indeed, the simple fact at which the girl could almost outrun them made him suspicious. Suspicious enough to consider that she could be a nen-user just like them.

"Gon!"

"Yeah?"

"I think she's heading for the park! We'll circle in on her so you go that way!" He pointed to an alley way, an actual short-cut to the park's more secluded and tree-abundant division.

"I on the other hand will follow her trail. Make sure you get there before we do!"

Gon nodded, "Meet you there!" As instructed, Gon disappeared into the said alley way's direction.

The park was more spacious compared to the streets. Killua took this as a good time to use his trusty skateboard which he had towed in hand throughout their journey. Eyes fixed on his target, Killua mounted his skateboard and powered forward. The girl would have been fast on her feet, but she couldn't be as fast as him on a skateboard, he thought confidently.

And just as he had predicted, it took only a matter of seconds for him to reach a few meters away from the thief, close enough to grab her hair but to his misfortune a woman in roller skates had crossed right in the range gap between him and the thief. Unable to swerve his skateboard in time, he hit the woman in full force, thus losing his prey.

* * *

Eris checked behind her and smirked seeing that her pursuer had come to an obstruction. Her plan of diversion had been a success!

She jumped over the fence that barricaded access to the thicker portion of trees beyond it. There, she would find a place to hide and settle for the night. Running past the trees and hopping over thick barks meant running towards freedom, out where her pursuers wouldn't find her… at least temporarily.

When at last she felt sure that she had not indeed been followed, she dropped on her knees and hands, gasping. Stealing was a piece of cake but outrunning angry victims takes much energy, which is a real problem given that she had not eaten for the last few hours. Adding to the fact that she had not expected such pursuit, she had the ordeal altogether worse on pronto.

Tiredly, she moved over to a tree and leaned her back on it.

She started to relax motionless after minutes of quiet. She wanted to sleep so bad, she had found it difficult to sleep since her arrival in the city. She had nowhere to go to and not much money to spend on for a good place to stay over for she had carelessly spent all of it on noodles and other useless gizmos she found being sold along the road.

She sighed and closed her eyes wanting to take a rest. She hadn't had the time to enjoy the peace though, as she heard rustling of leaves nearby. She forced herself to be more alert, stood up and made a 360 degree turn about her.

Everything went eerily still. Her round brown eyes stirred in all directions. There was someone else around, she can't see them but she can feel them. A bush in front of her moved but it was only a rabbit. She had a sudden gush of relief.

She took a step back and to her horror, collided with someone else's body. Her muscle tensed once again, she did not dare turn her head… she knew who it was… Before she could manage to launch forward for a run, her pursuer had grabbed both of her wrists. Without much energy left inside her she had lost all hope of winning this fight.

"L-Let go!!!" Eris' voice overwhelmed with panic.

"Don't give us a hard time! Return the wallet NOW!"

"N-NO!!" She stomped on his feet giving him temporary discomfort but his grip did not loosen in the least.

"Killua!!" The other pursuer had entered the scene emerging from the bushes where the rabbit had showed up previously.

"I told you to get here before us!"

"Sorry!" The brunette answered apologetically.

"Search her pockets!"

Captain albino commando sure is forceful, Eris thought. The other guy, 'Gon', had attentively moved his hands on her side pockets but drew back suddenly. There was no helping it, she wasn't getting away that easily, she was trapped, why is this guy holding back?

"What's the matter Gon?"

"… She's a girl… We are not supposed to touch girls there…" Gon blushed slightly, touching both his index fingers together childishly. Eris felt an inkling of relief and amusement towards this guy, Gon.

The boy, "Killua", his eyes twitched and he burst forth shouting. "Why do you even have to worry of such trivial things!!! Gon, you are hopelessly naïve! Don't you want your wallet back!!???"

"He's right, you know!" She told the boy behind her, maybe if she used her wit she might be able to convince them to leave her be. 'Killua' did not look charmed in the least, his grip tightened more.

"You shut your trap, thief!"

_This inimical Killua! Damn him!! Curse him!!! This weirdo with the white hair!!_

She felt stupid. Why was she even thinking how weird these boys were, she should be worrying about escaping. Even so, she can't help eyeing Killua defiantly. She deducted that he's one of those people she can never get along with. Ever.

"I want it back, I do, but….Maybe if we ask for it kindly she'll--" Gon reasoned not helping Killua's impatience.

"Forget it! I'll do it myself!" Killua did so, shoving his hands forcefully inside Eris' back pockets, too forcefully in fact that getting a grab of Eris' behind was inevitable. Like any other girl would react, Eris' screamed.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU FREAKING PERVERT!!!!!!!!"

Her body went ballistic, her punches and kicks flew aimlessly with such adrenaline she managed to shook off and beat perverted 'Killua' and naïve 'Gon'. It didn't matter how small and weak and hungry she was, she would beat these guys who harassed her to a pulp!

Yet reason tells her that this is the perfect time to retreat. Once again, she broke into a run not bothering to look back. Time will come then, that she will have her revenge, especially to that perverted and mean albino boy!

* * *

The boys groaned on the ground. Sluggishly they stood rubbing the spots where the girl kicked them. It wasn't really all that painful compared to the training they had received from Bisuke but nonetheless the skinny pick-pocket was able to knock them down with sheer lock.

"She got way…." Gon stated.

"Doesn't matter…" Killua said calmly dusting off dirt from his shirt. "We retrieved the wallet… that's all we need."

Events had them side-tracked, Gon thought frustratingly, first he had to deal with Killua, a high roller at the casino and next he had to deal with an unusual thief. What could be next in store? He hoped it would be the beef stew Aunt Mito would cook for them once they arrive. Any more misadventures would be inconvenient.

"It looks like adventure's going our way again, Killua, you happy now?"

"….Shut up" Dismissively, Killua snorted.

* * *

**FrappeG: I'd like to introduce to you, the 17 year old Killua!!!**

***claps expected***

**Killua: Hey, it's YOU!!! *points at Frappe***

**FrappeG: Aww, how sweet you remembered me?**

**Killua: Who could ever forget the crazy mad scientist wannabee who tried to bring L back to life and use me as an electrical source for her stupid revival machine! **

**FrappeG: *giggles***

_If you read Frappe's other fanfic entitled HE'S ALIVE, you'll understand what they are talking about ;)_

**FrappeG: This is great news for all Killua fans! He's almost old enough to get legally married, so anyone who wants to apply and reserve their names to go with the title 'Killua's Missus' please sign in here!!! Be a year advanced!!**

**Killua: Since when did you become the match maker??????**

**Yume: Since she got the idea that it would be a great get more reviews! Things like this should be ignored! And boys debut on their 21st birthday unlike women, Frappe.**


	4. Intruder

_A toast to chapter 3!_

_HERE'S A SONG FROM MEH RANDOM PLAYLIST_

_Stuck with each other – Shontelle ft. Akon_

_(catchy =3 )_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**X_Intruder_X**

Back at the restaurant, Killua, Gon and Aunt Mito celebrated the eve of their restaurant's opening over a hot, delicious pot of beef stew.

"You're the best cook in the world, Aunt Mito!!!!" Gon complemented his aunt enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Gon! I'm glad to see you boys had it perfect during our first day here in the city!"

"Not exactly…" Gon said in a slightly depressed tone then cheered up the next instant like a bipolar. "But it was fun anyway, so it's fine." Gon continued devouring his meal.

As the two of them carried on their usual conversations, Killua, sitting right next to Gon, watched them silently. Even with a mouth full of stew, he smiled slightly. Killua had always admired and admittedly envied this close familial bond Gon had with his aunt. It was something Killua never had with his own family, and probably never will.

Living with Gon and being friends with him had been an adventurous and lively encounter. Killua never dreamed that he would be so blessed to meet such wonderful people considering he was an assassin, heir to the mass possession and land of the most notorious family of serial killers in the world.

Gon's huge brown eyes glinted with contentment and simple joy and to Killua it also had been a symbol of hope. Hope capable of changing him from the beast he was bred and born to be. Hope, a force strong enough to keep him human, to keep him from becoming a monster…

Killua felt nostalgic all of a sudden. Flashbacks of the past flew across his mind, beginning from the time he walked out on his family and injured his mother, up to the time when he first met Gon at the hunters' exam, from the time Gon, Leorio and Kurapika took him out from his home where Illumi had manipulated him to go back to, the battle with the powerful Genei Ryodan and their adventures in greed island. His memories went on.

With Gon, he had learned to value life, he remembered the evening when Gon and he rescued a small injured cub from the forest and how heated their argument was whether to keep the cub alive or spare the cub from pain through slaying it. They had been utterly stopped by Aunt Mito's surprising slap across Killua's cheek. By then, aunt Mito had given him the sermon about the importance of life, that it should be valued, fought for, and not to be simply wasted away.

Blankly he'd stared out the window for some time now and he noticed that the trees' leaves somehow moved differently. His brows came together. How could that be when there is no actual wind blowing outside tonight? In the end, he deducted that it was an animal's doing and therefore did not give it much thought. Instead, he returned his attention to Gon and Aunt Mito's conversation.

After dinner came a refreshing hot bath and then bed time followed. Gon had fallen asleep the instant he hit the mattress unlike Killua who lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Arms beneath his head with his eyes piercing through the darkness, Killua thought of many things. He thought of his past, his current situation and found it amusing how he ever got there. Time passed and sure enough midnight came. Tossing in his mattress still, Killua couldn't sleep. He wanted to rest already but his mind just wouldn't stop reeling.

Feeling a bit groggy, Killua set his blanket aside haphazardly and made a quick pace toward the kitchen. Perhaps a midnight snack would treat his insomnia. He arrived in the kitchen and found the refrigerator open. He shrugged. It was probably Gon who forgot to close the damn thing properly.

He prepared himself a sandwich then took a bite out of it. How boring, he thought as he stared at the clock on the wall across the island table he was leaning on. He chewed for awhile then stubbornly complained to himself that cheese sandwich was not satisfactory. So he started a search for some jam which he later found suspiciously with its lid open next to the rice cooker.

_Strange…_

There was a cup of coffee next to the rice cooker as well. The cup's contents were half emptied and it seems that the coffee was newly brewed. The warmth of the beverage justified it. He moved his eyes up and discovered the cupboards were slightly ajar.

_Fishy, it's not like Aunt Mito to be this messy. _

It can't be Gon either since he had accompanied him the whole time, besides Gon dislikes coffee. Killua pivoted, marched to the room's corridor and checked Aunt Mito's room. Peeking inside, he saw her peacefully lying on her side on the bed.

_Weird… There are only three of us in this house. It couldn't be a ghost…_

Killua almost jumped when he felt a cold wind from the window which of course had been left open. He found dirt on the floor directly beneath it and…

"Foot prints…" Killua murmured stooping to observe the unmistakable five feet shoe print on the floor. He grimaced. "It's no ghost… it's an intruder… a thief…"

Killua dashed for the kitchen once again in long stealthy strides. It was the intruder, who had raided the kitchen, he was sure of it. The lights were off, no doubt, the intruder would pace the kitchen freely thinking it would be easy to move in the dark. And, sure enough, his accusations were correct. There he found the culprit, sipping on hot coffee over the sink, eating HIS sandwich. This criminal's got some nerve, he thought angrily.

_That curly dark hair…small body…NO WAY! It was that girl who stole Gon's pocket! She followed us here??!!_

His jaw hardened. He could hear his teeth cracking inside his mouth and the sound of his knuckles tightening. This is in order to control his rage and keep himself hidden. He was an assassin ready to strike his target.

In an instant, he grabbed the thief's arms to tuck them behind her. The cup she held dropped on the floor with a disturbing crash. She struggled against him, gasping loudly in obvious panic. Killua pushed her towards the table, pinning her there with her back against his body.

"W-WHAAA!!!" She said in a shaky tone, turning her head to face him. 

_"YOU AGAIN??!!!" _They both exclaimed in unison.

Killua snorted. "Of course it's me! You followed us here, didn't you??"

"What's going on???" Aunt Mito came switching the lights on. She is still garbed in her nightgown. Gon appeared behind her the next second in his jeopardized boxers.

"Killua??? What are you doi—Hey! It's you!!!!" Gon's jaw dropped in Killua's rather compromised position. "H-Hey Killua… what are you doing to her???"

They recognized the girl who had attempted to steal from them that afternoon.

"You should be asking why she's here in the first place, Gon you dimwit!!!! You're making it sound like I'm the suspect here!!"

"Everyone settle down!" Aunt Mito commanded in her firm and calm voice. The room fell silent. Aunt Mito made her way slowly to face the agonized thief, who tried to brush Killua aside but failed.

"What is your name?" Aunt Mito addressed the girl.

"I…" the girl seems to have second thoughts about giving her name. "Eris…My name is Eris."

Aunt Mito smiled kindly then said the most unexpected thing.

"Very well then… " Aunt Mito inhaled deeply and exhaled respectively. "You are welcome to stay here until morning."

"WHHAAAAT???" Killua and Gon chorused.

Aunt Mito shut them up with a glare and a raised index finger. "You can let go of her now, Killua."

* * *

Aunt Mito continued as if no interruption occurred. "In the morning you will have to explain everything to us, Miss Eris. Is that all right with you?"

The young teenaged girl searched Aunt Mito's eyes, looking for signs of treachery but only found sincerity.

"Okay…" She replied weakly. Why should she say no when the tables have turned to her advantage? Naturally, she would have to accept. She needs all the help anyone could offer and this kind lady with the huge green eyes and angelic smile had given her just what she needed, free lodging, at least for the night.

"Good. Now then…Gon," Aunt Mito summoned her nephew. "I want you to decide among yourselves on who gets to sleep where. Everyone is too tired to settle anything right now, so then we will have to talk things out in the morning."

Gon nodded obediently.

"Good night boys and good night… Eris."

"G-Good night!" Eris greeted back, bowing her head several times as the lady entered her room. Eris couldn't deny that the woman was strange. Her calmness in spite of the stir a thief had brought up to her home remained. The most unusual about her was the fact that she invited that very thief in. It did not really make sense, Eris knew that when she stepped inside the house she had to be ready for severe punishment, but instead of that she was treated like a guest. It's too good to be true!

She heard a snort behind her that belonged to non other than the short tempered Killua.

_Well, that takes out the 'too' form 'too good'…_

She decided to ignore him.

"Miss, you are welcome to choose a place wherever you like…" Gon yawned as he spoke to her. "G'night then…" He bade, not lingering long enough for her to answer. He stepped inside his own room, which through the open door, Eris could see two beds. She wanted to recline her stressed body on one of those and rest. She had not been in a proper bed since her arrival in this city.

"Gon! Are you just going to let it end this way?!" Killua mumbled to his sleepy friend.

"…Give it a rest, Killua, we'll take care of it in the morning, 'kay" Gon lay on his bed pulling on his blanket and gently plopped his head on the pillow. "Night"

* * *

Killua couldn't believe it. Gon is ignoring him! While he is here fighting to ward off the enemy from their fortress, Gon and Aunt Mito gave in and opened the gates, welcoming the attack, his efforts left in vain.

_Darn! It's all her fault!_

He turned about to confront Eris and did not find her in the spot where she was a second earlier.

"Huh? Where'd she--?"

His eyes wondered to the kitchen place. She wasn't there either…

Killua sighed like all his exasperation went out with it. He was getting tired himself. Gon was right, arguing more would remain futile at this point. Forgetting all his thoughts about bashing Eris, Killua lay on his bed quietly. At the opposite of him lay a peacefully asleep Gon.

In the morning, certainly, he will be able to get rid of the girl. Content with his new found resolve Killua rolled to his side and then he found himself nose to nose with Eris.

"Hell--!!" Killua blurted, leaning away to far from the wretched thief, who made herself at home sleeping on HIS bed. He rolled down on to the floor hard.

"Tsk!"

_The nerve of this girl! _

"Keep it down will you… trying to sleep here…" The girl muttered with her eyes still closed. Sensing a vein bursting somewhere inside his head, Killua stood up and removed the blanket that covered Eris.

"Get off my BED!"

Eris did not move an inch. Killua's temper erupted like a volcano that couldn't hold in the boiling lava any longer. Harshly he carried her off the bed and dropped her on the floor, harder than he did awhile ago, he hoped much to his desire for retribution. Eris groaned in pain, but complained no further. Instead she resumed her fetal position on the wooden floor like a cat curling itself to sleep.

_You deserve that!_

Killua stilled and watched her. Let her stay in that spot until morning. She should think twice before crossing over HIS property. This intruder does not deserve any mercy. NONE AT ALL!

Yet, even as he thought of those things, he felt his conscience taking over when she shivered to the cold. It was his turn to groan. Try as he might to overpower this thief, he found that every time he did something bad it always gets blown off like when Aunt Mito stopped him and like now when his conscience is telling him that what he is doing is not right anymore.

Sighing again, he told himself that he was going to hate himself for doing what he is about to do next. He kneeled down next to the girl and curtly tapped her on the shoulder. "Yo, stupid, get up." He taunted.

No reaction.

Killua shook her, dragged her, blew on her ear and did everything he could think of to wake her up, but to no avail. There was only the last resort. That was to pick her up and carry her to, as much as he hated it, his bed.

_I knew it! I really am going to hate myself for doing this…_

He cursed himself. Quietly he scooped her into his arms. She was heavier than she looks. He pored over the person he held, saw her thick eyelashes, her pouted lips and the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of her chest.

She looked innocent in her slumber. He would not deny it, but he wasn't going to fall for it, either. Because he knew, that when this girl with the cherub façade comes around, she'd transform back to the original vermin that she really is.

_You'll pay for this, someday… _He vowed to the unconscious Eris.

He put her down on the mattress and put a blanket over her. Even he wasn't that evil to let her sleep on the floor like that. He retrieved the pillow from the floor, wanting to keep it for his use. But he couldn't because annoying-girl needs it, too. Killua grunted and hit Eris' face with the pillow; her response had been a muffled 'umph'.

Satisfied, Killua turned on his heel. He would be sleeping on the living room couch tonight. Everything will be taken of in the morning. Yes… tomorrow she will be rid of her. That should be certain.

* * *

**Killua: *shakes his head disapprovingly* something is not right with my character here…**

**FrappeG: Really? I though I was making a good job!**

**Yume: Hmm…**

**Gon: Yeah, maybe a little inconsistency with the real Killua…**

**FrappeG: How so?**

**Gon: Well… he seems NICER than usual.**

***Killua glares at Gon***

**Killua: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY????!!! *cracking his knuckles***

**Yume: Better run for it!**

**FrappeG: (=w=)**

**Gon: i-I was just kidding!!! No, Killua, No, No… **

***KAPOW***

_For any corrections, please notify me =)_**  
**


	5. Disagreements

**Chapter 4**

**X_Disagreements_X**

**

* * *

**At six in the morning the following day, the group gathered at the living room. Breakfast was served by Aunt Mito on the living room table. The smells of waffles and melted syrup on their plates wafted through the air, giving the place a cheery atmosphere.

Yet Killua made no notion to touch his meal. He sat crossed armed with his back against the couch. His eyes as hard and fixed as steel on the accused guest. The girl mirrored his hardened stare. Clearly, the feeling of resentment was mutual between them.

Gon ate his waffles with gusto and even encouraged the thief to eat some as well. Killua glared at his friend with a profound feeling of betrayal, but Gon chose to ignore it.

"So, let's start with introductions first, shall we?" Aunt Mito initiated, pouring hot chocolate on everyone's mugs. "I am Mito Freecs."

The unnamed thief nodded, sipping her hot chocolate.

"This is my nephew, Gon Freecs" Gon waved kindly. "And this here is Killua Zaoldyeck, a very close friend of ours." The spiky silver haired lad perked his chin up as if to look down on the new girl.

Aunt Mito watched the girl expectantly. The girl cleared her throat.

"I am Sierra Creed, but people like to call me Eris." The girl bashfully answered.

Damn right, naming her after the Goddess of chaos, Killua thought. He let out an abrupt snort. Eris eyed him with distaste.

"I see. Now tell us why you came to us at an unlikely hour? Are you, by any chance, in trouble?" Aunt Mito continued.

"…I was hungry and I needed something to eat. In a way…Yes, I am in trouble. I am broke, lost and I don't have a home here." Eris answered politely sitting up straight in her seat.

"Is that all?"

"Yes… umm…" Eris paused for a moment then added, ", ma'am!"

Aunt Mito smiled softly. No doubt, the girl was thinking that Aunt Mito was like an angel brought down from heaven, the one who will erase all her worries and the one who will offer her a hand in desperate times of need.

"Well, that's a rather easy problem to solve. You can stay here with us."

Killua did not like the idea. He immediately objected. "Excuse me, aunt Mito. There has to be a mistake. I mean… "He glared at the girl, ", she's a thief! We can't just welcome her inside!"

Aunt Mito frowned. "Killua, she's only a poor, homeless girl. I'm sure she became desperate…"

Killua stood impulsively making Eris flinch." But she attempted to steal from us yesterday! Gon's wallet was almost taken by her!" He glanced at Gon, determined to get his point across, "C'mon Gon, back me up!" He demanded.

"Umm…" Gon frowned at Killua then looked at Aunt Mito. "It's true, Aunt Mito. We kind of ran into some trouble yesterday."

"I see…" Aunt Mito paused to give the matter some thought. "Well…what do you plan to do with her then, Killua? Will you just let her be taken by police officers, be caged in prison? Will you cast her outside and allow her to starve and make her be tempted to steal again?"

Killua muted. Was the girl able to gain Aunt Mito's motherly affections in such a short time? Damn it to hell! Aunt Mito was using his conscience in order to concede for the thief's benefit. The very thought of it made him all the more furious.

"Or would you rather have her here, in our home, work for us in the restaurant in exchange for her accommodations?" Aunt Mito continued looking at all the three teenagers, "This way, we all benefit from each other!"

"That sounds good to me!" Gon remarked instantaneously. Gon seemed to love his aunt too much to disagree and too kind to consider Killua's idea of getting rid of the damn girl.

"Well, what do you think, Eris?" Aunt Mito asked.

"It's a great idea! I would be honored to help out in this restaurant!" Eris responded and with delight, she ate a piece from her waffle just as Gon encouraged her to do. Her eyes twinkled the moment the food stimulated her taste buds. "By the way, these waffles are super! Helping in this restaurant wouldn't be work for me, at all!"

Drat! No one even bothered to ask for his opinion, Killua grimaced. The treacherous little crook took advantage of Aunt Mito and Gon's kindness. She even added flattery to the mix. How repulsive. He couldn't help narrowing his eyes at her.

"Killua, what do you think?" Aunt Mito questioned him. The look in her eyes were expectant.

Well, it's three against one. He was indisputably outnumbered, so why bother asking for his opinion, he thought begrudgingly. To trust the thief would be a fatal mistake. He wanted to roar at them for their ignorance but he thought better of it. He snorted again; he has been doing that this whole morning.

"It can't be helped." Killua threw his hands up in the air exasperatingly, "You win." Then Killua exited his way out to the door without a backward glance.

"There you have it!" Aunt Mito smiled at Eris. Killua's opposition did not change her decision in the least.

"Welcome aboard, Eris!" Gon welcomed albeit in a doubtful tone. He must be worried over Killua's outburst. In that instant, Eris became aware that the two were actually best friend, and that her presence in their new home is likely to cause an argument between the two of them.

"Thank you so much! I will do my best to help in any way!" Eris said smiling back, too happy to feel guilty about the recent events. But she did mean what she said. She will definitely do her best for this kind people. The three of them continued their conversation and it went rather well without Killua's interruptions this time.

* * *

The beach's little sand dunes were rapidly dismantled by Killua's anger driven feet. He paraded the entire length of the resort non-stop until he reached its border which was distinguished with a huge mold covered boulder. He had no idea why such a giant rock was there, all he knew was that he was so mad he hated the damn rock for standing in his way. He kicked it hard with such force and it reduced into rubble after.

Seriously, it annoyed him that Gon and aunt Mito had to prioritize and trust a stranger instead of listening to him and come to light with his intuition. The feeling of resentment and betrayal drove him up the wall, making him angry and frustrated. He squatted on the sad and faced the cyan sea waters, the wind tossing his silver strands wildly.

The sun is rising and pretty soon people will be flocking in and out of the resort to get their tan. Aunt Mito will have to open the restaurant today. It would have been a great day for all of them if only that Eris hadn't shown up.

He watched the waves serenely and snorted. Maybe he overreacted. Maybe he should go apologize to Gon and Aunt Mito. Maybe he even have to apologize to that 'Eris' girl.

"Tch…" He spat. His damn pride would not allow him to do such things. Maybe he should just forget about it. Leave things as it is and endure the company of that loathsome girl. But only if either Gon or Aunt Mito would go out of their way to find him there and try to talk to him! Rightly so!

But hours passed and no one came to fetch him. It was almost eight in the morning, almost time for the restaurant to open. Why hasn't anyone come to look and fetch for him? He frowned. Was he really that unimportant? Was it because Gon and aunt Mito find that 'Eris' a better companion than him that they would go as far as ignore him? The thought of it, depressed him deeply.

Killua stared at the waters again. Maybe he should just leave this place for good.

"Hey, you! Killua!" A high pitched voice called out to him from behind. He glanced over his shoulder and cursed. It was ERIS!

"You! What are you doing here, thief?" Killua hissed then resumed facing the sea once more. He hated her too much, he can't even stand looking at her for more than just a few seconds.

"Enough of this!" Eris growled and kicked Killua's side, sending him down on the sand.

Killua rolled instinctively on to his feet and shot Eris a murderous look. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I should be the one asking you that question! What is your problem? Huh?" Eris retorted with her hands on her hips. She was glaring at him with those round brown eyes that rivaled the animosity he had toward her.

"Fine! You really want to know what my problem is? It's YOU! YOU are the problem!" Killua roared.

Eris stared at him. She could see how caught up he was because his face was so red with agitation. Then she realized something. "Oh, I get it now!"

Killua's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You're jealous! You're afraid I'd take your place!" Eris replied triumphantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? You're delusional!" Killua retorted. He stomped his feet on the ground, turned around and squatted in the same spot.

"Dude, I can see right through you! SO enough of this EMO—"

She kicked Killua's back making him tumble forward.

"-MOMENT of yours and get your ass to move on!"

"YOU! I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Killua rounded, grabbed her outstretched leg and pulled him towards him.

"H-HEY! CUT THAT OUT!" She swung a fist towards his face but missed. Since that didn't work, she lifted her other leg sending a kick on to his side. It didn't do much damage for he was pretty good at evading and blocking her attacks. He was able to block that kick but he wasn't able to prevent their loss of balance. They both landed hard on the sand.

Both of them groaned in pain. As they both opened their eyes, they were horrified to find out that their faces were inches apart. Feeling each other's hot breath on their faces, both of them could hardly move. Killua who landed on top of Eris blushed, cursed and immediately detached himself away from her. Eris took longer to rise.

"I see that you are both… Uh…getting along well." Gon's voice came. The brunette blushed at the sight of their intimate position.

Eris gasped.

Killua was about twelve feet away in nanoseconds. "GON! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"ER-RRRight…" Gon slurred in his speech, quite unsure what to think.

"GON!" Killua's cry sounded angrier this time. Gon opted to switch the topic.

"Aunt Mito wants our help! With the three of us here, she's pretty much handling the restaurant all by herself so—"

"GON, YOU NEVER LISTEN, DO YOU?" Killua bellowed exasperatingly.

"Killua, calm down…Aunt Mito is…"

"FINE, I'M GOING! I'M GOING!" Killua marched passed Eris and Gon, straight to Aunt Mito's restaurant. He did not even look back to see the strange look Gon was giving him and the annoyed facial expression on Eris as she dusted sand off her clothes.

Killua was getting sick and tired of everything. So much for that adventure he'd prayed for! Now he's up to some adventure he did not like, dealing with ERIS, the ultimate hart bringer of chaos and discord.

This did not bode well…

* * *

**Aja: Sorry about the very short update ^^;**


	6. Face to Face

Hello guys, it has been awhile. I recently just saw the newest movie of hunter x hunter. -sigh- It made me realize how much I miss all the characters, especially Killua. That movie prompted me to work on this story again. I'm quite moody, so I can't guarantee I will finish this story. But anyway, I'll go ahead and write once inspiration hits me. Feel free to leave any reviews or comments. Thank you all!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**X_Face to Face_X**

* * *

"I hate you." Eris whispered angrily.

"The feeling's mutual." Killua's reply was coated with sarcasm.

They have both been ignoring each other since their last encounter at the beach. But now that they were brought together in the kitchen and was side by side washing the dishes, they couldn't stand keeping their hatred towards each other to themselves.

On a brighter note, Aunt Mito's restaurant opening was a great success. There were more customers than expected and everyone was quite pleased with the food prepared. Killua who helped serve the customers, despite being in a bad mood still made some young girls giggle with excitement upon seeing him. One customer, who was a manager for a modeling company, even offered him a modeling job, which he refused without a second thought.

The restaurant was bustling with so much activity, that they all had to twist and turn to attend to each customer. It wasn't just Mito's talent in cooking but also Killua's good looks, Gon's kindness and Eris friendly disposition that had the customers coming.

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Eris persisted, scrubbing harder on a plate as she said it. They have been exchanging words of hatred toward each other the whole day. And neither of them seem tired of doing it.

"Then we, at least, agree on the same thing!" Killua remarked, placing newly washed cup on the sink a little too hard. "We both hate each other!"

"Damn right!" Eris agreed with a scowl.

"Killua! Eris! Enough of this fighting! We have so much to do so you two better put that energy to good use!" Eris and Killua, chastised by Mito's words, quickly quieted down. They did not speak to each other after that, but that didn't stop them from glaring at each other.

As they were done with their chore, Killua grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to his and Gon's room upstairs and swung her around to face him. He locked the door after making sure that Gon and Aunt Mito were not around.

"Look, annoying girl," He turned to her, "Though it's clear that you can't be trusted, aunt Mito is adamant to see you be cared for. She's unbearably generous but that doesn't mean that I will allow you to have your way so easily around here."

Eris rubbed her arms where he had grabbed on too tight. She glared at him. He was to blame if her arm was bruised.

"For your information, I have no intention of exploiting aunt Mito. Would you quit being so paranoid, already?"

"I don't trust you. I'd like to have this conversation in writing… like a contract." Killua said as he crossed the room, pull a drawer from the bedside table and fished out a piece of paper from inside it.

Eris shook her head in disbelief. "A contract?"

"Yes. A contract. A document that records a formally binding agreement—"

"I know what it means! I'm not stupid!"

"Then why'd you ask?" Killua smirked, earning a very annoyed expression from Eris.

Killua placed the extracted piece of paper from the drawer on top of the bedside table. "Since I can't let Gon and his aunt to change their minds, I have no choice but to endure your presence here."

"You have got to be kidding me…" Eris was inclined to grab and pull at her hair.

"I'm serious! See, I already wrote the contract for you, all you need to do is sign here!" Killua handed her a pen which he also took from inside the drawer. Eris hesitantly took the paper from the table.

"What are you waiting for? Sign it!" Killua nagged impatiently.

She scowled at him. "I have to read this first, duh! I have to make sure you are not setting me up! Besides, I have the right to read it as thoroughly and as slowly as I can." She moved her gaze to the paper to scrutinize the words written on it.

_I, Eris, will promise not to steal anything from anyone ever again. In doing so, I will maintain my good relationship with the Freecs family and preserve the trust given to me. I will also help whenever the family needs me and will never back out in their times of need. _

_I, Eris, will allow Killua to judge my actions whether they be good or bad and will allow him to see to it that he will settle things in his own way when I so choose to disobey this contract._

"Keep in mind that this is harder for me than it is for you. I will be watching your every move from here on." Killua interrupted.

Peeved, Eris yelled. "Talk about exaggeration! What do you think I am? A criminal?"

"Yes." He answered bluntly.

"Cut me some slack, it's not like I killed any body!"

Killua's face grew dim after hearing her mention killing. As quickly as the guilt affected him, he was able to regain his composure and get his head back to the current situation. He was somewhat grateful for the Eris's ignorance to even take notice of the brief changes in his expression.

"And what do you mean by this, 'settle things in _his own_ way'? What do you plan to do?" Eris continued.

"It's something inevitable so you will surely see it for yourself." He said while crossing his arms, indiscreetly enjoying his time tormenting the thief.

Eris fisted her hands at her sides, wanting to punch him but he held herself back. He said it so easily it infuriated her. She stumped her feet hard against the floor. "You have got some nerve!" She pointed a mean finger at him, "My promise to help aunt Mito is authentic. That said, this contract is not required!"

"The contract is merely a precaution. If what you said just now was true, then that should make it easier for both of us."

Eris scoffed. "Okay then. Let me add something to the contract."

"WHAT?"

"It is our agreement after all, which also means that both parties had to agree to something. You have to agree with my conditions as well. That is only fair!" Eris grabbed the pen, moved next to the bedside table and started to scribble on the paper.

"Whatever…" Killua mumbled and sat on his bed. He looked at her impatiently.

As soon as she was done, Eris presented the paper in front of him. "Here, sign this!"

"You sign it first!" Killua nudged, his eyes glaring at her in annoyance.

"NO, YOU sign it first! This is your idea, so there is no reason for you to back down from it, right?" Eris persisted mockingly flicking the paper in front of his face.

Reluctantly conceding, Killua snatched the paper. "

He rolled his eyes before reading what she had written.

_I, Killua, hereby promise to apologize to Eris and be her servant if she obeys all the conditions given above without fail. I will obey her every command without complaint. _

Killua's eyes twitched. Her conditions were preposterous but he found no threat that would incline him to refuse it. He was certain that she will fail in abiding the contract, so he did not worry about himself becoming her servant. It won't happen.

She sat on the bed next to him and peered over his shoulder, taking a closer look at their contract.

"C'mon, just sign the dang contract already." She nagged. The breath coming out of her mouth reached his ear. It made the hair on the back of Killua's neck stand. He pushed her away on instinct.

"Don't come near me, you!" He said angrily. She stared at him with surprised and confused eyes. Eris was now partly lying on the mattress, her legs dangling on the edge. Watching her in that state made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

Then, Eris started to grin. "My, don't you look flustered. I didn't take you for the shy type, Killua."

Killua looked at her incredulously. "Shy? Don't flatter yourself, you flat-chested, foolish, ugly girl!"

Eris gasped and brought her arms across her chest, feeling conscious about their size. "You incorrigible jerk! How dare you talk like that to a lady!"

That last statement earned Eris a smirk from the boy. Slowly, Eris sat back up. The devious look in her eyes made Killua suspicious.

"What are you thinking?" Killua asked.

"Hmm, it's something that's been bothering me for a while now." She waved a hand dismissively.

Killua doesn't like it when he can't tell what someone is thinking. "Spill it!" He commanded.

Eris shrugged with a grin. "Well… if you insist. " Killua waited, his patience wearing thin.

"You're too scared I would refuse your advances so you resort to anger and denial instead."

Killua's mouth dropped open. He couldn't understand her logic at all; it was odious and unbelievably stupid. He reached over to grab her. She managed to avoid him albeit narrowly.

Eris scrammed, determined to put more distance between them but lost her balance and landed on the floor hard. Killua caught up instantly, sat on her back to pin her down.

"Hey! Get off me! Let me go!" She wriggled under his weight, trying her best to escape. Killua sighed in frustration then put a hand over his forehead, which has begun to throb a lot more ever since she appeared in the house.

"You are, by far, the most delusional person I have ever met." Killua proclaimed. He could tell Eris was running out of breath under him when her arms and legs started to lose their force.

"I'm. Gonna. Die." Eris said while dramatically stretching her arms up to the air then pretended to have passed out. This made Killua roll his eyes. He stood up, allowing her to breath normally again. He looked down at the helpless little body lying prone on the floor coldly. Eris was still playing dead.

"10 million Jenny." Killua said out loud. Eris immediately straightened up and looked at him with eyes that sparked with enthusiasm. He suppressed the urge to laugh. He wouldn't want her to get the impression that he found her even the least bit cute.

"Let's say that if I did grow to like you in a more intimate way, which I highly doubt and would never in a million years do, I will pay you that much."

Eris chuckled. "Are you sure you want to pay that much amount? That's a lot of money you are putting on the table. You might regret it."

Killua smirked. "Very funny, but I'm not finished yet." Killua moved to the only chair in the room and positioned himself comfortably on it. "We'll add that to the contract. If you manage to miraculously stop yourself from stealing and even manage to make me like you in THAT way, then you'll have the 10 million jenny and me as your servant."

Killua could guess the many things going on in her crazy little head right now as he watched her grin evilly. That's right, laugh all you want, he thought.

Eris looked as if she was thinking this one thoroughly, too. "How am I to make sure that there wouldn't be any cheating on your part? You're so called 'intimate feelings' is going to be the determining factor, after all."

"No worries. I have a friend who can detect when someone is lying basing on the beat of their heart." Killua was surprised by his own hasty decision on asking for Kurapika's help. But that didn't really worry him. He is absolutely sure he will win the bet, anyway.

"Really? He can do that? Is this person a doctor or something?"

"No. Hunter. He's got special abilities." Killua corrected.

Eris arched a brow, a little interested on this particular friend Killua was talking about.

"You have to prove this person to me. Otherwise, the bet would be unfair."

"As luck would have it. He is living in a city near here and that he is visiting tonight, which will be an hour from now."

Eris clasped her hands together delightfully. "The deal's on once he is tested and proven. I'm looking forward to it! I have some questions though."

Killua narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Not that I think I would lose the bet but what happens if you win?"

"You are still going to be the broke and ugly girl that you have always been. Then you will leave and never show your face to me ever again."

That irked her a lot, Killua noted with great satisfaction.

"I have another question. Is this friend of yours good looking? 'Cause if he is, I want to look my best when he arrives."

He threw his head back in laughter that took long enough for Eris to consider murdering him on the spot. "Listen to yourself! That's quite a joke! How do you even know if this friend of mine is a guy?"

Eris's scowl changed to a smirk. "Oh, that's easy." She leaned closer until they were almost nose to nose. He flinched, but didn't back away as that would make him look like a coward. "A guy like you won't ever have a good relationship with any girl. Your obnoxious personality will drive them all away."

Slightly pissed, Killua countered, "You are one to talk. You don't exactly have the most desirable personality. You're a fake. That friendly act you show to people, that's all it is, an act. I can see through you."

Her eyes widened. "You don't know me!" She shouted back.

Killua could see her whole body tense up. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. She looked like she was trying her best not to break down right in front of him. The room was quiet all so suddenly. He was starting to feel alarmed yet he did his best to keep his face nonchalant. Then, just as quickly, she returned to her former evil self.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," She turned to the door, unlocked it and turned the knob, "I have a lot of things to do which are worth doing than arguing here with you." She slammed the door shut, leaving Killua alone to contemplate quietly in the room.

He had never actually seen a girl cry… not that close anyway. It was far different from the tears he had provoked from his mother whom he had injured and ran away from. He never actually saw her mother's face when she cried. Anger, he knew how to deal with, but actual tears… no.

Shaking his head vigorously, he took his mind away from those thoughts and redirected it to another issue. Eris is a fraud. Period. The whole teary-eyed thing was just an act. In fact, it could be one of her strategies, to show some level of vulnerability that would let his guard down. Well, that strategy is bound to fail.

Satisfied with his conclusions, he went out of the room and resumed doing his activities.


End file.
